Wild Children
by greyscalecervol
Summary: When Honeybee brought home a strange kit from the outskirts of Windclan territory, her clanmates were more than willing to accept the new addition. However, as the kit grows, so does suspicion, and fear.
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

WINDCLAN

LEADER- **Sprucestar** \- A lithe, grey tabby she cat, with deep olive eyes.

DEPUTY- **Toadrush** \- A stout, brown tom, with rosette markings and vivid yellow eyes.

MEDICINE CAT- **Swanstep** \- A sleek white tom with pale blue eyes. No apprentice.

WARRIORS- **Littlethorn** \- A tiny black she-cat with orange eyes.

 **Newtpounce** \- A pale grey tom with darker flecks, and grey eyes.

 **Owlbelly** \- A dark brown, marbled tabby tom with dull golden eyes.

 **Swiftwing** \- A mottled grey and tan she-cat with lime green eyes.

 **Kestrelback** \- A white tom with red-ginger tabby splashes and rust colored eyes.

 **Newtpounce** \- A pale grey tom with darker flecks, and grey eyes.

 **Firebird** \- A vibrant orange tabby she-cat with a distinctive white patch on her chest. She has pale yellow eyes.

APPRENTICES- **Weaselpaw** \- A tall, sandy-furred tom, with a wedge-shaped face and dark brown eyes. (Mentor - Newtpounce)

 **Pigeonpaw** \- A dull brown tabby tom with brown eyes. (Mentor - Kestrelback)

QUEENS- **Honeybee** \- A golden, ticked tabby she-cat with sea green eyes. (Kit(s) - Wildkit)

 **Dovemask** \- A silver point she-cat with deep blue eyes. (Kit(s) - Flurrykit, Blizzardkit)

 **Runningbrook** \- A steely blue she-cat with black broken tabby markings. Her eyes are olive. (Kit(s) - Riverkit, Plumkit)

KITS- **Wildkit** \- A peculiarly large brown tom-kit, with a short tail, spotted fur, and hazel eyes.

 **Flurrykit** \- A silver tabby she-cat with white roan and patches dotting her pelt. Her eyes are an icy grey.

 **Blizzardkit** \- A deep grey lynx point tom with dull blue eyes.

 **Riverkit** \- A dark blue she-cat with rosette markings and pale green eyes.

 **Plumkit** \- A deep brown, almost black mackerel tabby tom. His eyes are a softer brown.

ELDERS- **Pricklepatch** \- An unkempt black and white tom, with a silver muzzle and dull orange eyes.

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER- **Tornstar** \- A scarred brown tabby tom with bright orange eyes.

DEPUTY- **Ferretfoot** \- A lithe golden brown tom with emerald green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT- **Gruntwillow** \- A broad faced, pale grey tom with hazel eyes. (Apprentice - Poppypaw)

WARRIORS- **Snailstride** \- A black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes.

 **Ratfang** \- A tattered tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Nettleglow** \- A striped, dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Yellowbelly** \- A bimetallic tabby tom with golden eyes.

 **Hazelthorn** \- A hazel furred she-cat with black points and pale green eyes.

 **Windwhisker** \- A white she-cat with soft cream stripes. Her eyes are a warm brown.

 **Snakesnout** \- A skinny, tall tom with light brown fur and dull orange eyes.

APPRENTICES- **Poppypaw** \- A small calico she-cat with orange eyes. (Mentor - Gruntwillow)

 **Rubblepaw** \- A spotted gold tabby tom with green eyes. (Mentor - Snakesnout)

 **Lightpaw** \- A white she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mentor - Nettleglow)

QUEENS- **Tigerbloom** \- A dark ginger she-cat with lime green eyes and a white tipped tail. (Kit(s) - Lionkit, Leopardkit, Lynxkit)

KITS- **Lionkit** \- A golden tabby she-kit with fiery orange eyes.

 **Leopardkit** \- A rust brown she-kit with broken tabby markings and lime green eyes.

 **Lynxkit** \- A small, dull brown she-kit with broken tabby markings and bright yellow eyes.

ELDERS- **Foxflight** \- A bony orange tom with ticked tabby markings and rheumy yellow eyes. He has extremely poor eyesight.

 **Birchblaze** \- A white and black tabby tom with a kinked tail and green eyes.

RIVERCLAN

LEADER- **Eelstar** \- A sleek she-cat with dark brown fur and piercing orange eyes.

DEPUTY- **Piketooth** \- A silver tabby tom with sage green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT- **Nightshade** \- A large black tom with orange eyes. (Apprentice - Bogpaw)

WARRIORS- **Redflash** \- A red-brown she cat with yellow eyes and a pale underbelly.

 **Beaversplash** \- A golden brown tom with ticked tabby markings and grey eyes.

 **Fishflight** \- A silver she-cat with very light grey eyes.

 **Troutstrike** \- A mottled brown tom with a sturdy figure and dull brown eyes.

 **Mackerelstripe** \- A black mackerel tabby tom with orange eyes.

 **Tinystorm** \- A small blue grey tom with a single black stripe, and grey eyes.

 **Goosestep** \- A dull brown she-cat with darker spots along her back. Her eyes are olive.

APPRENTICES- **Bogpaw** \- A deep, misty grey she-cat with turquoise eyes. (Mentor - Nightshade)

 **Blossompaw** \- A pinkish grey she-cat with soft blue, almost purple eyes. (Mentor - Tinystorm)

 **Tanglepaw** \- A slovenly, longhaired tabby she-cat, with hazel eyes. (Mentor - Mackerelstripe)

QUEENS- **Addercrash** \- A dusty brown, spotted she-cat with dull green eyes. (Kit(s) - Puddlekit)

KITS- **Puddlekit** \- A dull brown tom kit with grey eyes.

ELDERS- **Shellspeckle** \- A spotted brown and white she-cat with light hazel-gold eyes.

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER- **Dawnstar** \- A golden tom with rosette markings and vibrant gold eyes.

DEPUTY- **Pondwillow** \- A pale grey she-cat with soft, wispy fur, and gentle blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT- **Boneback** \- A pale marigold tom with hazel eyes. (Apprentice - Dustpaw)

WARRIORS- **Thunderpounce** \- A cinnamon tabby tom with a pale yellow belly and extremely bright yellow eyes.

 **Longfang** \- A sandy cream tabby tom with lanky legs and olive eyes.

 **Scorchstreak** \- A dark ginger she-cat with pitch black tabby stripes and copper eyes.

 **Shrikeflutter** \- A speckled brown she-cat with a thin build and orange eyes.

 **Ashfrost** \- A light grey speckled she-cat with icy blue eyes.

 **Bugbite** \- A short, black tom with copper eyes.

 **Slitherslip** \- A lithe silver tom with rosette markings and drab olive eyes.

APPRENTICES- **Dustpaw** \- A dull brown tom with swirling tabby markings and bright green eyes. (Mentor - Boneback)

 **Molepaw** \- A small, stout, dark brown tom with light brown eyes. (Mentor - Scorchstreak)

 **Bushpaw** \- A puffy ginger she-cat, with yellow eyes.

QUEENS- **Cindercreek** \- An ashy grey she-cat with orange eyes. (Kit(s) - Brightkit, Bravekit)

KITS- **Brightkit** \- A white she-kit with stark silver and black tabby patches. Her eyes are copper.

 **Bravekit** \- A mid grey tom kit with black sokoke tabby markings and yellow eyes.

ELDERS- **Crookedtree** \- A lanky tom with deep grey fur, silver eyes, and a silver muzzle. His left front leg is twisted towards his face.

 **PROLOGUE**

The moor was quiet tonight, save for the soft rustling of the towering grasses that blanketed the rolling hills of Windclan's territory. A crescent moon shone its soft peach glow across the land, illuminating everything in silhouette. Silence never lasted too long around here, however, and surely enough, the spasmodic fluttering of wings broke the calm.

"Fox-dung." Uttered a soft voice from within the cover of the grass. Honeybee combed her tongue over her smooth amber pelt, agitated. With a small huff, she continued over the hills, thanking Starclan she'd decided to come out alone tonight. Though dangers lurked in every corner of the wilderness, she'd always enjoyed being out by herself, even as a young apprentice. Her journey, however, was cut short; as a tiny mewl rang through her ears, she froze in place, wondering if perhaps she wasn't alone after all.

"H-hello?" Ears pivoting around, she searched for a response. Another wailing mewl, louder this time. She stepped tentatively towards the sound, claws unsheathed; just to be safe. Her head poked through the tall grass, though she saw nothing before her. Another mewl sounded from beneath her, sending her flying back with a shriek. Tail lashing, she looked down.

There lying in the grass was a kitten- its eyes still shut tight, limbs moving in every direction. Her fear was soon replaced with concern. This was no Windclan kit; nor was it a Thunder, River, or Shadowclan kit. She wasn't sure where it'd came from, and so observed it a bit closer; it had brown fur, spots, and a peculiar bobbed tail, the poor thing. After a brief moment, her decision was already made. Leaning over, she gingerly bit down on its scruff, carrying it cautiously back towards Windclan camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

The sun beat down on the moor, casting the hills with a harsh yellow glow. A cacophony of bickering kits sounded from the nursery, their sharp yowls filling the air with noise and sending birds fluttering into the sky.

"Wildkit, get off of him this instant!" A harsh snarl escaped the she-cat's throat as she stepped towards the tussling kittens, holding back the urge to unsheath her claws on Honeybee's son.

Plumkit wheezed beneath Wildkit's weight. He was so much bigger than the other kits in the nursery, even though he'd been here for longer… it wasn't fair, he thought.

Wildkit begrudgingly obeyed. His mother had always been very careful to explain to him that he must obey cats older than him, though he wasn't quite sure why; but he listened to her, nonetheless. The queen swept away the smaller kit with a hiss, rasping her tongue across his ruffled fur.

"Mom!" Plumkit whined, feebly trying to push her muzzle away. Wildkit snickered at him, which garnered a sharp glare from them both. Ears flattening against the back of his head, he stalked away into the shadows of the nursery, bobbed tail flickering as if he were attempting to lash it. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a familiar face.

"Flurrykit!" Wildkit chirped, rushing over to meet his friend. Flurrykit switched her gaze over to him, letting out a purr of amusement as he almost charged right into Riverkit before skidding to a halt. "Oh, and… you."

"Riverkit." Flurrykit corrected him, batting playfully at his ear. Riverkit said nothing, shrinking closer to her friend. Wildkit didn't mind, though; she never wanted to play any fun games, anyways. "Oh, Wildkit, we heard Runningbrook scolding you over there. You alright? Did she yell your ears off?"

Wildkit huffed, his tail attempting to lash again. "She's just mad because her son can't spar."

"Oh, yeah?" Flurrykit purred with amusement, rising up onto her feet. "Well, maybe Plumkit can't spar, but I can!" Without any further warning, she charged forwards, headbutting Wildkit square in the chest. He stumbled back a bit, having some of his breath knocked out.

"Hey-!" Wildkit's protests were cut short as he spotted the silhouette of his mother illuminated against the edge of the den. Her fur was standing on end. He shrunk back a bit, wondering if he was in trouble.

"Wildkit." She sighed wearily as she stepped into the nursery, motioning with her tail for her son to follow her. He glanced at Flurrykit anxiously, who shrugged as she padded back over to Rainkit. Reluctantly, he followed her, head held low. His mother gave him a reassuring smile, though something about it seemed hollow.

"Mom?" He mewed quietly, looking up at his mother with wide eyes. She swept her tongue across his forehead, then his back. "I just got a bath this morning…" He grumbled, flopping down at Honeybee's paws.

"I know, sweetie," she replied, continuing to groom her son's thick fur.

From across the den, he noticed that Flurrykit's mom was starting to groom her and her brother, as well.

"You kits are leaving the nursery today." Honeybee spoke softly, though her voice sounded as if it was reining in fury, which confused Wildkit. When Swiftwing's kits left the nursery, she'd seemed a lot happier than this. As if reading his mind, Honeybee nudged him gently. "Don't worry about me. You should be happy to be an apprentice."

A question formed in Wildkit's mind, though before he could ask, he was cut off by a booming voice from outside the den.

"Let all cats old enough to run the moor gather around the Tall Rock for a clan meeting!"

Glancing back at his mom unsurely, he received a reassuring nod. He trotted towards the exit, trying to catch up to Flurrykit, who had already been sitting at the base of the Tall Rock with the others. Sitting beside her, he gazed up the towering stone, observing his leader's lithe figure against the cloudless blue sky.

"Wildkit, Flurrykit, and Blizzardkit. Please step forwards." The three stepped forwards eagerly, eyes gleaming with glee.

"Wildkit, you have reached the age of…" The she-cat paused, her voice trailing off for a second. "... an apprentice, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Firebird. I hope Firebird will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Wildpaw! Wildpaw!" Came the scattered chants from the surrounding Windclan cats. It seemed not all of them were all too happy for the newly made apprentice. Flurrykit, however, was ecstatic; her chants were by far the loudest.

Sprucestar continued. "Firebird, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Toadrush, and you have shown yourself to be dutiful and passionate. You will be the mentor of Wildpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wildpaw."

Firebird nodded respectfully, going over to touch noses with her new apprentice. As she got closer, she noticed that he was almost taller than her already, and wondered if that'd make training him to fight awkward; she decided she'd try to get that out of the way first.

Wildpaw watched the ceremonies continue, feeling a prick of envy as the newly apprenticed Flurrypaw gained Sprucestar herself as her mentor. He felt bad for her brother, though; he got saddled with Littlethorn. _He must be so jealous of his sister right now_ , Wildpaw thought. Soon though, the ceremonies were over, and the clan meeting was dismissed. He caught Runningbrook's agitated gaze as she returned to the nursery, and a knowing smirk spread across his face, as he realized he wouldn't have to deal with her for at least a moon.

"Hey, Wildki- uh, paw!" Flurrypaw shouted, causing him to snap his head towards her. "Last one to the apprentices' den is crowfood!"


End file.
